Harry Potter and the SnakeMan
by rupert-grint-luver
Summary: please read i suck at summaries! theres HHR and ROC. Their could be a connection betweed Leslie and Harry. Whos this man that Hermione knows but is afraid to tell her friends? While keeping her secret Hermione puts all her friends in danger. Please RR
1. Meeting the Kids

"Every Body Off!" Yelled the Hogwarts Train Conductor. Suddenly before the first and above years could a good look at where they were a tiny owl zoomed put of nowhere.

"Pig!" Scowled Ronald Weasley.

"What happened?" Called Harry Potter and Hermione Granger just hopping off the train. "Fred and George sent me a Howler. Must have thought it would be funny." Fumed Ron. "_'ELLO ICKLE RONNIKINNS HOWS IT GOING?"_ The howler made a strange squeaky noise. "_WHY ARNT YOU ON THE CARRIAGES? YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE FEAST! WE GOT A SHOP IN HOGSMEADE. HEY YOU FIRST YEARS! GET ON THE BOAT! 3__rd__ YEARS MAKE SURE YOU COME TO OUR SHOP WHEN YOU VISIT HOGSMEADE! GOOD-BYE ICKLE RONNIBOO…OH MUM SAYS 'HELLO.' HA-HA_!" The letter made another funny squeaky noise, and then it fell into flames on the grassy ground.

Ron made a soft noise that sounded like a half laugh and half whine. Everybody was silent. "OK!" Came Hagrid's booming voice. "First years over ere!" It continued. Ron walked to a carriage with his face in his hands. "Ron it's OK." Reassured Hermione as they started their way along the journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. "Ron, it's not that embarrassing." Spoke Harry. "Actually, it really is that embarrassing. Try living at the Burrow with them!" Interrupted Ron.

The Burrow is where the Weasley's live. It is a tall place with extra rooms added on by enchantments it's a very cozy place. Ron's Bedroom is at the top of the house on the fifth landing. There is a ghoul in the attic above Ron's room. It makes a loud racket whenever he thinks it's to quiet. The Burrow is located in the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. In the Living room there is a clock with each member of the Weasley's picture and name on a hand of the clock. The clock doesn't tell time but shows where the kids and parents are at all times. For an example when Voldemort returned the hands would only go to Traveling and Mortal Peril. Percy's bedroom is on the second floor. He graduated in Ron's 2nd year. Fred and George's room is also on the second floor and there was mysterious noises coming from it but now it's silent for they moved in to the flat of their joke shop. Ginny who also attends Hogwarts, her room is on the third landing.

Finally after about a half hour of talking they arrived at Hogwarts. Im so hungry!" Cried Hermione. "Can we eat now?" Whined Ron. "Welcome Hogwarts Students!" Minerva McGonagall started as she began the Welcoming speech. The three friends were so hungry, the trolley lady didn't stop by their compartment, and also they didn't even hear most of the speech. They mostly caught few words like: "Wonderful" and "Learning" and other words were drowned out by the sound of their stomachs. "Now the Sorting."

"Awwwww." Groaned the friends. "Oh, before we start we have a new student that will be joining us in the 7th years! Her name is Leslie McConnor. She may be sorted first." Informed Professor McGonagall. She placed the tattered old sorting hat on Leslie's head. Leslie sat on the stool, her face was a bright pink, and the hat fell over her eyes. "Hmm… You have much courage… you have been very loyal in your past… you also seem eager to learn… you do have a little bit of a dark side… hmm… You are very, very difficult" The Sorting Hat thought out loud. "I shall sort you into Gryffindor!" shouted the Sorting Hat. The Gryffindor table burst out with applause. Leslie had light brunette hair that was over her shoulders and aqua blue eyes. She walked by Ron and Harry. Hermione was sitting on the other side of the table. Ron was sure he saw Hermione wink at Leslie. He quickly put that out of his mind.

There were a lot of other students; round pink faced first years to be sorted. "You know, I love the way they walk." Thought Ron out-loud ignoring the other students being sorted.

"Excuse me?" Said Hermione loudly. "Huh?" Sputtered Ron. "Im going to introduce myself to her." Continued Ron. Ron walked over, it wasn't really a walk it was more of a strut. "He's lost his mind." Spoke up Harry.

"Hullo, My names Ron, Ron Weasley." Introduced Ron. "Hello. Im Leslie McConnor." Also introduced Leslie. "So you're in Gryffindor…" Coughed Ron awkwardly. "Yeah, or I might be sitting at the Hufflepuff table." Joked Leslie as she took a bite of mashed potatoes. A tawny owl swooped out of the window. "Post time!" Ron finally spoke. "Oh, here's my form for Hogsmeade!" Leslie announced happily. The tawny owl dropped a brown parchment in Leslie's macaroni. "Bloody brilliant! Thanks a lot Sophie!" Leslie's Owl named Sophie sat in Leslie's macaroni while Leslie opened up her letter.

Ron sat there no words would come out of his mouth he probably looked stupid he couldn't tell if his mouth was open or not until he saw Harry opening his mouth and closing it with his hand telling Ron to close his mouth. He quickly shut it. About a half hour later Ron spoke up.

"Uh, so the umm feast is done now. Um, can I walk you back to the common room?" Ron asked nervously. "Sure!" Responded Leslie with absolutely no sign of nervousness. "So, uh, why did you come to Hogwarts on the last year? Er- I mean how come you didn't come in the first year?" Asked Ron awkwardly as they walked to the common room. "Oh, well I come from an all Wizarding Family and well Dumbledore did send me an owl in my first year but my mother didn't want me to come because of 'You-know-who' and well I don't know about the rest of the years, Oh it might be because my father died… then I guess I was just ready! I know all the spells and all the things my Uncle was a professor at Beauxbatons and he took the year off so I knew every thing, and I was also related to Dumbledore-" Leslie had lied about the Uncle Professor part.

She was caught up though; she would watch Hermione do her homework every night in her cat form. "You were related to Dumbledore? Oh, Im sorry." Apologized Ron even though her couldn't do anything.

"It's fine. So, Im up to wherever you people are and everything. Umm Ron? Were at the portrait, I think." Finished Leslie. "Oh yes. Uh… Oh right! 'Skimina Mora." Ron told the Fat Lady. "Have a nice night- Oh welcome to Gryffindor Leslie." Spoke the Fat Lady. "Thanks." Replied Leslie. Ron and Leslie walked to the table closest to the fire where also Harry and Hermione were sitting. "Hey guys, Uh this is Leslie McConnor. That's Harry, Harry Potter." Harry shook Leslie's hand. "This is Hermione Granger." Hermione shook Leslie's hand. Ron and Harry were positive Hermione had winked at Leslie again but when they asked the two girls, they acted like the boys were mental.


	2. Did you just call me your Girlfriend?

The next day when the four friends were on there way to Potions class, Ron was following Leslie but then Ron found they had gone a different way to get to Potions. Harry and Hermione were nowhere to be found. "Uh, Leslie?" Asked Ron. "Huh?" Answered Leslie. "Where are we?" Ron questioned nervously. "Were on our way to Potions!" Answered Leslie again. "How do you know this way? I didn't even know this way!" Ron kept questioning Leslie until they came to a sudden halt.

"Seriously, how did you know this way?" Ron asked quite loudly. "Let's just say I've been around here before." Spoke Leslie slyly. That remark left Ron with even more questions. Potions were over, today was a quick day. There Potions exam took about 3 hours. "Oy, Hermione! Have you seen Leslie anywhere?" Called Ron. "Uh, Er, no I haven't." spoke Hermione awkwardly. "Hey! Crookshanks! Let go of my parchment!" Yelled Neville. "I will be right back." Hermione rushed off to go collect Crookshanks. "That cats a little he-devil!" said Ron as Hermione got back with her cat cradled in her arms. "For your information, Crookshanks is a girl!" scowled Hermione. Hermione ran upstairs and dropped Crookshanks. There was something very strange about Crookshanks.

"Hey, Harry, Its ten and I asked Hermione where Leslie is, and she can't find her." Ron half informed half, asked Harry. "Well, I don't know Ron; go ask your girlfriend yourself." Spoke Harry like he was a little annoyed. Then there was a loud "Meow!" Crookshanks was listening to their conversation. The cat started to walk out of the room. "Whoa! Look Harry! That cat walks just like Leslie! I mean if Leslie were to be an animal." Hollered Ron.

"Ron-" started Harry in an annoyed tone but it was too late Ron was already out the door. Crookshanks somehow got into the Prefects bathroom, Ron followed and right before his eyes Crookshanks changed into Leslie McConnor! "You-you-you're an animagus! Your Crookshanks, Crookshanks is you! You're a cat!" Ron sputtered. "Ron, wait! Don't leave- you're the only person I've told! Only my parents know! Dumbledore knew to, but-. Ron please don't leave!" Explained Leslie. "I just told you my deepest secret!" She continued. "I really don't believe it." Spoke Ron. "Alright. Here's another one. Uh. This one is hard. I know I haven't known you for a long time but… uh- Ron I… I… Ron I think love you!" Leslie changed into a cat and ran off to the common room.

Ron ran to the common room to and found Crookshanks curled up by the fire. Ron picked up Crookshanks; she started making hissing noises at Ron. Ron put her in a chair and Crookshanks turned into Leslie again. "What? I told you my secret and you had absolutely no expression!" scowled Leslie angrily. "OK, you know what Leslie?" Ron told Leslie. "What?" Leslie got up and started pacing around her chair. "Leslie, I love you to." Ron stood up and walked over to Leslie and grabbed her hand. "Leslie, I honestly think I love you too." He repeated. Leslie started to cry and hugged Ron. Together they spent the rest of the night in silence staring into the fire of the common room of the big couch.

The next morning Harry and Hermione were already at breakfast when Leslie and Ron walked down into the great hall. "Did you tell him?" Asked Hermione eagerly but quietly. "Yeah I did." Answered Leslie. "OK, so were going to have an open and honest relationship." Spoke Ron. "OK, Uh, Im a… er…" Started Leslie. "What is it? You can tell me anything." Ron made Leslie feel a lot better. "OK, Im a Parsel Tounge." Revealed Leslie. "Wow. My girlfriend the animagus and Parsel Tounge." Ron boasted proudly. "Ron! No, keep it quiet! You mustn't let people know- wait, did you just call me your girlfriend?" Whispered Leslie. "Alright, I wont tell. And yeah I did call you that." Said Ron a little less cheerfully.


	3. You have to save whats right

"Hello, Harry." Ron had just noticed Harry and Hermione talking. They must have gotten bored so they started making talk. "Hullo Ron." Answered Harry. "So is there Quidditch tryouts today?" Asked Ron. "Yeah there is it's uh, in about half an hour." Harry checked his watch that he had just gotten this year and ran out of the hall to the Quidditch pitch. Professor McGonagall stood up at the staff table.

"Students, please quiet down. Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts are in a half hour. Please, if you would like to tryout for your house team make way to the Quidditch pitch. Hufflepuff tryouts will be tomorrow and Ravenclaw after that then Slytherin after that." After Professor McGonagall finished her sentence most of the Gryffindors were out of the hall going to get a broom from Madam Hooch. "So Leslie. Are you gonna try out for the house team?" Questioned Ron nervously because he wanted to get to the pitch to tryout, he wanted the spot for Keeper again.

"Um, Im thinking about it, you know you can go get your broom and get out there." Leslie laughed. Ron got up and ran out of the common room Leslie followed. "Hey Leslie? Are you trying- Whoa! Where'd you get that kind of broom? A Lightning Rod! How long ago did that come out? It must have been like, ten thousand galleons!" Ron kept firing questions at Leslie.

"Ron! Just get to the pitch!" Leslie shouted. They flew to the pitch so they didn't miss their turn. When they got there, only about five embarrassed first years got into the air if only for thirty seconds. A couple 2nd and 3rd years got in to the air and when they got to the 4th years, Harry had finally found a beater. As Harry was the Quidditch Captain he wanted this boy on his team. He was tall slim boy named William. He had blonde hair who always wore a cap. Harry pulled William aside and said "Hey William you're pretty gifted, what do you think of playing a beater for the house team?" "Boy, would I!" William ran off to tell his friends about his new position Harry felt a smile creep across his face when he saw that William had made new friends, he could tell this because it started out with a boy named Tom pat his back then about seven other 4th years were crowded around him congratulating William.

When they got to the 6th years they had found another beater called Timothy. Surprisingly Hermione Granger showed up. Only one 5th year made it on the team her name was Jenny Makrowa she was made the first chaser. Time for the seventh years; Hermione was made a Chaser; Harry was astonished at how well she was on a broom. Ron and Leslie tried out at the same time, Ron tried for keeper and Leslie hoped to get seeker. Ron had gotten way better on a broom so he was made the Gryffindor Keeper again. Leslie tried her best and Harry had to give the seeker position to her, she was fantastic! Harry made himself Chaser along with Hermione Granger.

Back at the common room the four friends started studying for their Spell Reviews; all 7th years had to take the review to pass out of Hogwarts. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Shouted Neville the next afternoon. "Geez, seventh years have to take to many tests!" Leslie complained. Leslie and Ron were playing a game of Exploding Snap. Hermione was off studying at another table. Harry was in with a professor taking the exam. There was a yell of excitement. "I guess Neville passed." Leslie whispered as she was called into a big room, One by one everybody was called into the room to get tested. She waved one last goodbye, and then she disappeared into the room.

Ron was straining his ear to hear as much of what was going on, the truth was he really couldn't hear anything. Out of nowhere Harry popped up behind Ron and Harry bellowed "What's up?" "SHH!" Came a very unkind voice. "Sorry." Harry spoke to the air for he didn't know who the voice belonged to. "Harry. Im next." Explained Ron nervously. "Eh, it's not that bad." Reassured Harry. Leslie walked out of the room about a half hour after Harry left.

Leslie looked petrified. Her eyes were wide open and she looked like she had just gotten brain washed. "Leslie are you-" Ron was cut off by "Weasley, Ronald." "Uh Oh" thought Ron he was up, there had been many different responses to this test; he didn't know how he would feel. It seemed like ages before he was let out of the gigantic room. He walked back to the common room without even talking to Neville on his way who was bugging Ron to tell him how the reviews went.

Ron got into the couch facing the fire it was around midnight so everybody was asleep. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a big ball of orange fluff. "Crookshanks?" Spoke Ron sleepily. Crookshanks woke up and walked on to Ron's lap then both, Ron and Crookshanks fell asleep. Harry and Hermione were worried the next day because they had booked the Quidditch Pitch for practice and they realized they were missing there Keeper and Seeker. Right before Harry was going to call off practice, Leslie and Ron were rushing to the field. "Sorry we were late! Filch saw us running in the castle! Sent Mrs. Norris after us! Barely got away!" Ron Shouted breathlessly. "OK team, we will take a five minute break- even though we haven't started." Harry trailed off. Leslie and Ron caught their breath and were finally practicing.

Leslie went to circle for the Golden Snitch. "WHOA!" Ron yelled Timothy hit a Bludger square at Ron; it knocked a few twigs of his broom tail. At this moment Leslie was just about to grab the snitch. Ron landed on the ground. At the sound of the "whoa", Leslie lost control of her broom and lurched forward and slipped off. No one saw her falling since she was so high up but they sure heard her screaming. Hermione was looking for Crookshanks to see if Leslie had changed, but she hadn't. Suddenly they saw a figure of a girl falling from the sky. "Leslie." Ron whispered. "Ron! Where are you going?" Yelled Hermione. With out an answer Ron was up in the sky trying to catch Leslie. "Gotcha!" Ron had caught Leslie. "Thanks." Leslie breathed. "Hey! She still caught the Snitch!" William yelled. "Yeah. Great job. I think we've had enough training today." Harry called practice over.


	4. The two suprises

There were no classes to day because they were still testing and a lot of teachers were helping out with reviews. "So what do you guys want to do today?" Ron was first to break the silence. "Well I was going to go down to the lake" Harry imposed. "OK. Can we come?" Leslie asked. "No. Only Hermione can. I gotta ask her something." Harry said firmly. "OK, what time Harry?" Questioned Hermione eagerly. "Uh. About noon." Suggested Harry. "Oh! I just remembered. Leslie, were going to Hogsmeade!" Ron reminded Leslie. "Oh, yes! What time is it?" Leslie told Ron to check his watch. "It's about 11:30." Harry and Hermione left to the lake before Ron could even look up. "Ron we better get going. We leave for Hogsmeade in thirty minutes, we have to change and put our Quidditch things away." Ron and Leslie flew to the castle and walked up to the Fat Lady and Leslie shouted "The new passwords: Mayo-Famaya!" The two put there stuff away and Leslie met Ron at the gate where Filch and Professor McGonagall.

Leslie gave Filch hers and Ron gave Professor McGonagall his, and they were just walking out of Hogwarts property when Professor McGonagall called Leslie back. "Ms. McConnor!" she started. "Where are you going?" asked Ron. "Meet me at Fred and George's shop in about 20 minutes." Leslie ran back to the castle. "Okay!" Yelled Ron into the wind. "Yes, Professor?" Wondered Leslie. "Ms. McConnor. Your mother has gotten severely ill and has been moved to St. Mungo's. If anything is to happen you will move into the Weasley's house." The Professor stated with a quiver in her voice. "Molly Weasley has been notified and will welcome you with open arms." She continued.

Leslie was still in shock about her father dieing how could she take it that her mother would too? "OK. Thanks for informing me." Leslie spoke up just realizing her Professor was still there. Leslie walked away and started crying quietly. She walked into Hogsmeade and made her way over to Fred and George's joke shop with silent tears running down her face. She saw Ron over by Fred and George's shop so she hid behind a store wall.

"Oy, Ron! Where's Leslie?" Fred asked running out of his joke shop. "I dunno. McGonagall wanted to talk to her and she said shed be here in 20 minutes and it's been about…" Ron checked his wrist watch. "Oh, it's been about 30 minutes." After Ron finished his sentence Leslie tried to sneak in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Joke shop. 

"Leslie! What's the matter?" Ron ran over to Leslie who was still crying. "Uh, McGonagall said that my mum has been relocated to St. Mungos." Leslie revealed between sobs. "Oh, whoa." Ron was at lost for words. Ron pulled her into a deep hug and they walked into the snowy village, they walked to the edge of the woods and they just started talking. They really didn't know what they were talking about. Ron just kept bringing up subjects to keep Leslie's mind off her mum. Then there was an awkward silence.

"Ron! Leslie!" Came a voice from far off. It sounded again. A third time. That time there was a boy and a girl voice. "Harry? Hermione?" Ron yelled. Leslie was still whimpering a little bit. Harry and Hermione came from behind a tree. Hermione ran over to Leslie "Harry asked me to be his girlfriend!" She whispered excitedly. "Brilliant." Leslie was trying to hold back the tears. "What's the matter Leslie?" Hermione asked but Leslie ran away from the forest and into Fred and Georges shop.

"Oy, Leslie, mum sent an owl, said you are staying with her at the Burrow." Fred started. "Yeah, were really sorry about what happened. You can go up to our flat if you want. We will call you down in about a half hour." George finished. Leslie sniffed and kissed the twins on the cheek which they knew meant thank you.

Five or ten minutes later Ron showed up looking for Leslie. "Gred, Forge!-" Ron called them the wrong name but George cut him off. "You sound like mum!" "Sorry. George, Fred! Have you seen Leslie?" shouted Ron. "No need to shout little brother!" Fred called. "We haven't seen her, haven't we Fred?" George asked. "No we haven't." Ron heard a faint whimper at the top to the shop. Fred looked a bit suspicious.

"You always gave things away!" George rounded on Fred as Ron ran to the top of the shop. Fred ran to the back of the shop. "I guess our next class is here! Ha! Four galleons a kid." Fred called as he made is way to the back room.

There was a long line of 4th and 3rd years waiting to pay for their wizarding pranks. Every once and awhile George would give out tips like, 'If you use this on the third floor at seven p.m. it will go faster' or 'Filch really hates these, he's a good target.' Ron came down to the floor of the shop and walked out with Leslie. "Bye." Waved George. The next student came up and George whispered: "Put this in Ron's soup at lunch! He will be sneezing for an hour." George sniggered. Ron and Leslie walked into the Three Broomsticks. "You sit here and I will be right back." Ron walked up to the counter and got two butterbeers.

Leslie looked in the bag of things Fred and George gave her. Ron came back and they started drinking. "Hey, what's in there?" Ron tried to start a conversation. "Oh, just some jokes and candy" Leslie was skimming through the bag. "Oh, uh, don't eat those, they taste like, uh, dead cockroaches, see the name." Ron informed Leslie. She picked the cockroach clusters up and threw them in a nearby trash can.

"Want a cherry bomb?" Leslie asked sounding depressed. "There not really bombs, they just have an explosion of cherry flavor in your mouth. Best thing Fred and George came up with." Leslie and Ron both ate a couple. When they were done, they walked back to the castle.

They waited for Hermione and Harry, they arrived within five minutes. The four walked up to the castle, the warm Hogwarts entrance embraced them with heat. The four went up a few sets of stairs and walked into the Gryffindor common room. Harry took his glasses off and changed into his pajamas as the other three did the same and snuck into bed.

In the morning Harry looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep the whole night. Harry was at the last step when he heard somebody crashing down the stairs. "Whoa!" Harry slipped out of the way in the knick of time; Ron came down the stairs on his stomach. "Ow, ow, ow!" Ron had broken his nose.

"Next time don't belly slide down the stairs." Hermione giggled. "I wasn't trying to, ow!" Ron corrected. Hermione and Harry walked him to Madam Pomfreys to get Ron's nose fixed. When Harry and Hermione left; Ron looked over to his right. "Neville?" Ron asked when he saw a familiar limp figure to the right of him. The limp figure turned over. "Hey." He spoke weakly. "What happened?" "Hush!" Madam Pomfrey was prodding and poking at Ron's nose. There was occasionally a 'ouch' or yelp of pain. "All better" She lifted her wand. "So, how'd this happen?" Ron wondered. "Herbology. Stupid Mandrakes! They always get me." Explained Neville.

Ron stood up, his nose was extremely red. He sat on the chair next to Neville. "Hey! Ron!" Harry rushed into the room. "Our first Quidditch match is tomorrow! Were playing Hufflepuff." Harry announced as he ran into the room. Harry looked bright and cheery. Hermione and Leslie walked into over to Ron's chair.

"Hey Ron, we just walked. Here, I brought you some Chocolate Frogs." Hermione handed Ron a box of candy. "Thanks." Ron took the box, opened it and offered some frogs. Hermione and Leslie took one but Harry had already left. "Brilliant! I've finally found Agrippa!" Ron was astounded. "But Im still missing Ptolemy" Then his expression went all gloomy again.

Leslie opened her Chocolate frog and took the card out, gave it a quick look then handed it to Ron. "What? You're giving me Ptolemy? But- don't you collect?" Ron was breathless. "Oh, him? I've already got him. The one im missing is Dumbledore. I gave him to all my friends because there were millions if him. But now since you know- he, uh, well… he's just really rare right now." Ron could tell that Leslie really wanted to skip the Dumbledore subject.

Leslie all the sudden got quiet and was staring at her feet. She wiggled one as if to see it still worked. Ron looked down at his black robes. He noticed his Gryffindor patch. "I've got to have pride, I must be brave." Ron thought to himself. Hermione had finally opened her frog. "Hey! I've got Dumbledore!" Hermione declared proudly. "Here, Leslie. You can have it. You deserve it." Hermione knew she had done the right thing. Ron gave her a pat on the back. "I will leave you two alone." Hermione handed the card to Leslie and walked away.


	5. Look at your patch but dont shut my book

"Leslie, look at your patch. What does that Gryffindor lion mean to you?" Ron was trying to sound smart, it was working. "This lion means that I must have pride, its means I have to be brave." Leslie spoke quietly. "What was that?" Ron acted like he couldn't hear her. Leslie gave a small laugh. "It means Im supposed to be brave, and I have to have pride in my self!" Leslie talked louder. "Good. Now what are you supposed to be brave about?" Ron still was testing Leslie. "Im supposed to be brave about…" Leslie couldn't think about what to be brave about, too many things were rushing through her mind.

"Well… if you can't think of anything, like you said at the beginning of term, you should be in Hufflepuff or something!" Ron was trying to sound playful and sincere at the same time. "Well Ron, you know I jus have too many things on my mind right now!" Leslie got out of her cot and stumbled out of the room, her leg must have not been feeling better. "Huh?" Ron thought to himself. "I don't get it."

"You get up and walk away. I thought even you would have known that by now, you should be used to it." Sneered Draco Malfoy. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron asked. "Oh, me? Goyle got his head stuck in a toilet. Crabbe hit his head on the sink laughing so hard, I came just to see if anything else funny would happen." Malfoy sank into a chair. Soon enough Crabbe and Goyle came in. Goyle had a toilet seat stuck around his neck and Crabbe was doubled over still laughing, holding a spot on his head. Ron had gotten up and pointed to Goyle. "I don't even want to know." Ron started snickering and left the room.

"Hey Ron, were leaving for Quidditch practice, you coming?" Hermione told Ron brightly. "Uh, I think I will be a little late Im- er- I've got some business to do." Hermione was waving to Lavender, Hermione turned around with her mouth open ready to speak but Ron was already gone. A confused expression crept across her face and she looked around, she was back on her way to the Quidditch pitch. "Crookshanks, Leslie… Crookshanks." Ron called as he entered the common room, he would call the Leslie part quietly. The passwords: Nunquam Caput. There was a feeble meow.

"Who's a good kitty? Who's a good kitty?" A boy sat in the couch by the fire. "Seamus?" Ron stated as part of a question. "Oh, uh… well Crookshanks was just sitting in a corner and uh sat down and –er she jumped into my lap." Seamus confessed awkwardly. "Erm, Seamus… can I please see the cat?" Ron held outstretched arms. "I don't see why not." Seamus picked up Crookshanks, gave her one last pat and handed her to Ron. He and the cat walked up to the boys dormitories. Crookshanks hissed and spat and Ron, he didn't care. "Leslie! Please change back." Ron pleaded. Crookshanks tried to escape. The red-head grabbed Crookshanks by the middle and sat her back on the bed. "Leslie! Please change back, I didn't mean for what I said to be rude." Crookshanks turned around and just sat.

"Fine, Im going to Quidditch practice." Ron got his broom and walked off. When Ron got to the pitch he was feeling a bit guilty. When Harry called practice to start Ron saw a blur of scarlet. He knew Leslie was here. When the five balls were released Hermione darted for a quaffle. Harry never knew she was this good on a broom, he felt weird for a moment. "Harry, Harry!" Hermione was calling him. He looked up and saw a Bludger heading straight for him. He turned upside down.

"Whoa, that was a close one." Harry thought to himself. Hermione was still watching Harry. She suddenly swerved left when she saw a Bludger heading for her too. Ron looked up and saw Leslie circling the stadium. Ron caught Leslie's eye, she shot him a dirty look. "Umph!" Ron had gotten hit in the stomach with a Bludger. He still had his eyes locked upon Leslie; he thought he saw her start laughing but then sped away. "Timothy! William! Where are you guys? Three people almost got hit with a Bludger! One of us already did!" Harry yelled across the field. "Sorry! Our brooms are really old models! They are quite slow!" Timothy shouted back. "OK, we will have to order you new brooms." He thought about it Shooting Stars were truly old models, although Harry was really wishing they had Fred and George Weasley back. They were Gryffindor's best two beaters.

"Ron, are you OK?" Leslie had flown down. "You're actually talking to me?" Ron had a puzzled look on his face. "Yes, Im talking to you. I thought about what you had said and Im sorry too." Leslie comforted Ron. "Alright! Practice is over, good job team. Timothy, William, were going to order you new brooms, we will have them here by tomorrow." William and Timothy did a high-five. Back together, Leslie and Ron walked back to lunch. Hermione and Harry walked slowly back to the Great Hall. During lunch Harry had his owl Hedwig bring him an order form from the 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' store in Diagon Alley.

"Ok, we are going to need two good brooms," Harry thought to himself. "You could never go wrong with Nimbus two thousands. But Slytherin has all Nimbus two thousands and ones." Harry filed out the forms for two Nimbus two thousands and ones. "Here Hedwig, take these to the shop." Harry tied the slip to his owl's leg and she flew off. Harry looked down to his chicken and started to eat his dinner.

"Im tired. Plus I have loads of studying to do." Hermione walked off. "Better go with her." Leslie followed. "You know we better-"Harry sounded like he was doing to say study. "Go play a round of Exploding Snap." Ron laughed. The two walked up to the common room. "How long have you two been down here?" Leslie asked while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "All night." Harry managed to get out. "Not tired at all." Ron also stuttered. "Let's go to breakfast then." Leslie climbed out of the portrait hole. "I won!" Harry yelled. Ron snorted. "Oy, Pig! Im over here!" Pig, Ron's miniature owl started flying the wrong way. The tiny owl turned around and zoomed toward Ron. Everybody ducked under the table. Good thing to because Pig would have rammed into everyone's head.

"Thanks Pig." Ron opened his letter gloomily. "What's the matter?" Hermione asked Ron looking at the expression at his face. "Oh, it's a letter from mum." Ron slowly read over the letter.

_Dear Ronald, Sorry for not getting to you sooner, I thought you might have already known but Leslie will be staying with us until you kids are of age. She will stay in Fred and George's room. Just letting you know. Please send Pigwidgeon back with a letter. Love, Mum. P.S. Please keep this information to your self._

"Oh Hermione, It's nothing" Ron folded the letter and put it in his back pocket. Leslie got up. "Bye guys. I got to go." Leslie left the table. "Hey, Harry? Do you have any parchment?" Ron pulled out a quill and Harry handed him a piece of parchment.

_Dear Mum, Yes, I knew that Leslie was staying with us. McGonagall told her and she informed me. Apparently Fred and George knew too. I will send you an owl later. Ron._

"Here, Pig please take this to mum." Pig took a piece of Ron's French fries and flew off. After Pig left, Hedwig, Harry's owl came in with three other owls. Two owls on each end of the broom shaped packages. "Timothy, William your brooms are here." Harry called the two boys over. "Thanks a bunch Harry." Timothy told Harry, William nodded.

"Alright, well Im off." Ron left, looking for an empty class room just to think. He sat down at a desk. "Ginny?" Ron pulled a strange face. "Huh?" Ginny got up from the ground. "Oh, uh, hello Ron. Im off." She left. "Weird." Ron thought. He forgot why he was even there and walked to the Gryffindor common room. "Hello, Oh- Precious Potions." The fat lady swung forward as Ron told her the password. "Hey Ron!" Leslie sounded cheerful when Ron climbed through the portrait hole. "Hey Leslie." Ron answered back. "Hogwarts is having a Ball next week." Leslie informed Ron. "Er- cool." Ron didn't really know what to say. Leslie was giving him a look.

"Oh, uh, hi Hermione…" Ron turned the color of his flaming red hair. "Hello guys." Hermione walked into the common room with about the five books in her arms and her book bag bulging. "Uh, Hermione," Ron was staring at her bag. "How many subjects are you taking this year? Are you using the time turner again?" Ron asked putting the last question in a hushed tone. "No, seriously Ronald. You're taking as many classes as I am. I just got these books for a bit of light reading." Hermione was flipping through Hogwarts, a History.

"Hermione, really, how many times do you need to read through that book?" Ron asked while putting Hermione in a one-armed hug. "Ronald please." Hermione was flipping through the pages.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione!" Leslie ran over to Hermione and slammed her book shut. Hermione however did not like the fact that her book was being closed yelled. "Leslie! What did you do that for?" "Hermione calm down and be ready to get exited! Hogwarts is having a Valentines ball!" The two girls jumped up and down squealing in the process.


	6. Leslie meet the Weasleys

"Hey Harry." Ron itched an imaginary itch in the back of his head. "Hi, what's up?" Harry sat in the enormous red couch. "Er, Hogwarts is having another Ball." Ron sat on the other end of the couch. "Ha, remember the last ball? That was funny. You know Fred and George aren't going to let you let you forget that you had to dance with McGonagall." Harry was laughing at his statement. "Hey, stop laughing." Ron couldn't help it. He was laughing to. Back where Hermione and Leslie were still squealing and jumping, they finally stopped and sat on the couch.

"Alright." Hermione breathlessly spoke. "When is the Ball?" "The ball is in one week, it's after the week of break!" Leslie too, breathlessly informed Hermione. "Anyway, what are you doing for the week we have off?" Hermione asked Leslie. "Well, Im going to the Weasley's. What are you doing?" Leslie wondered out loud. "Im going to France! Again!" Hermione was sounding overly exited again. "Oh! Bring me back something!" Leslie pleaded. "Ok, if you promise to bring me something if you go somewhere!" Hermione had agreed to Leslies deal and Leslie agreed too.

"Bye!" "Good bye." "See you in a week!" "Later!" "Have a nice week!" "Write me." Those were the calls of students stepping off the Hogwarts express. "C'mon Leslie. You're coming with me." Ron grabbed Leslie from the rushing crowd. "Hello Leslie! Welcome. Come on, come on. Oh! I've forgotten Ginny! Ginny dear! Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley's frantic calls were heard over the rushing crowd. "Im here mum!" Ginny was jumping looking for her mother. Ginny hadn't quite hit her growth spurt yet.

"Ginny dear come, come!" Ginny was being pulled by her mother over to the corner where the tall Weasley's were standing. "Hello Leslie, haven't met you yet." Leslie knew this must have been Bill. She heard from Ron that he was the Weasley with the long hair in a ponytail and an earring. "Yes, hello. I assume you are Bill?" Leslie asked. "Yep, you got that." Bill gave her as a reply.

"Hi, that makes you Charlie." Leslie turned over to the other tall Weasley. "Wait? Im Charlie?" Charlie was chuckling. Mrs. Weasley hit Charlie on the shoulder. And Charlie playfully yelped "Ow!" "Yes, dear this is Charlie." Mrs. Weasley pointed to Charlie.

Molly Weasley ushered all the kids out of Kings Cross station to Arthur Weasley was talking to a muggle about the function of a bendy straw while the man he was talking to was giving him strange looks.

"Arthur! Stop! We've got to leave!" Molly shouted at her husband beckoning him to the car. "Oh, Arthur! You know I hate this thing!" Molly yelled at Arthur while he was putting Ron's, Ginny's and Leslie's trunks into the back. "It's alright Mr. Weasley. Sophie can sit with me." "No, its fine." Arthur protested. "The back expands, don't tell Molly." Mr. Weasley added in a whisper. "Let's go!" Ron's father turned on the car. "Arthur!" Molly yelled and clenched Bills arm. Arthur turned the invisibility booster of his new flying car on and they flew into the air. "Whoa!" Leslie whispered. "It's Ok." Ron reassured in the same whisper. "Mum! You can let go of my arm!" Bill shouted. Molly unclamped her sons arm. "Dang, Im going to have finger-nail marks in there for a week." Bill rubbed his arm.

"Molly you don't have to worry! The new car isn't faulty!" Arthur yelled to his wife. After thirty minutes Ron, Leslie and Ginny were getting quite hot. Ron took off his red Hoodie and Ginny took off her shoes at the same time Leslie was rolling up her jeans so they looked like shorts. Another half hour and they were at the Burrow.

When they stepped off Ginny and Leslie's hair was tied up tight in Ponytails, Ron and Charlie were dragging the luggage on the way to the door. Bill was just normal. "Hey guys! It's just a little heat!" Bill sounded as though the weather was perfectly normal. "Bill, you should be used to it! You work in Egypt! That's about the hottest place in earth you git!" Ron was sounding a bit annoyed. "Ronald Weasley! You do not call your brother a git! Don't let your temper control you." Molly was really sounding annoyed, at that Ron got a slap on the arm.

Leslie grabbed her owl and she and Ginny walked giggling into the towering house. "Come on Les come up to my room. It's a bit small but it will do." Ginny lead Leslie into her room. "Wow Ginny. This room is great." Leslie walked in the Pink walled room with a blue ceiling and purple polka dots around the top of the walls. The bed was a light green and blue covers. "This room is beautiful!" Leslie loved Ginny's room she thought it was the best.

"Really?" Ginny's face was turning the same color of her flaming red hair she inherited from her whole family. There was a bit of silence. "Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the whole house. Ron ran down two flights of stairs. "Hey, dinners ready. Wanna apparate?" Ron put his puppy dog face.

"Fine. How can I resist that face?" Leslie tried to imitate that face and failed. The two ended up laughing. "Hey! Wait! How am I going to get down there?" Ginny put on her puppy dog face. "How do you Weasley's do that?" Leslie whispered to Ron. "Weasley charm!" Ron smiled.

"Can Ginny side along? Please?" Leslie tried the puppy dog face. "You know? You got that face." Leslie laughed. "Ok. I guess she can." Ron snickered. "Ok, Ginny come here." Ginny hooked arms with Leslie and Ginny did a side-apparation. Ron popped down to the kitchen a few seconds later. "Mum! Mum! I did an apparition!" Ginny ran towards the table to tell her mum all about it. Leslie looked to Mrs. Weasley and Molly mouthed the words "Thank you." Leslie mouthed back "Your Welcome." "Ok. Dears, time for dinner." Everyone sat down at the table.


	7. Dont eat that lolipop!

"Mother!" "Yes! Mum?" "Oh! Fred and George are here!" Molly ran towards the door and gave the twins a big kiss on the forehead. "Morning all!" Fred greeted everyone. "Fred… when's the prank happening?" Bill questioned slowly as though a bomb was going to explode any minute. Charlie checked his soup for any beetles or other various disgusting objects "Oh, you just wait big brother." Fred stated. "Yes bro, you just wait." George entered the room. "Hello Leslie." George walked up to Leslie and kissed her hand. "Hello." Leslie spoke awkwardly.

"Would you like a lollipop?" Fred pushed George out of the way. "Sure." Leslie was still talking slowly and awkwardly. "Wait! Leslie! Don't eat that!" Ron shouted. "Ron, I think I can eat a lollipop." Leslie protested. An evil grin was now posted across the twins face. "Leslie really, don't eat that!" Charlie grabbed the candy right as Leslie was holding it up to her mouth. Charlie stuck it in some water from the sink and the sink turned deep blue and started to foam.

"Almost had her bro." Fred turned to his brother. "Yep, almost had her." George patted his brother on the back. "Boys, please. Eat dinner with us." Mrs. Weasley walked them to the table. "Where's dad?" Fred asked as molly walked to her spot as the table. "Your father," Molly was stabbing at her chicken with her fork. "Mum! Don't take it out on the chicken! Whatever did it do to you?" Bill laughed. "As I was saying, your father is working late. He will be coming home at a very, very, much too late time. No! You will not be setting up any traps!" Mrs. Weasley shouted the last statement as George opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it.

"So, mum, Hogwarts is having a Valentines Ball! I think Neville is asking me again." Ron stuck his tounge out and made gagging noises everybody but Molly and Ginny laughed. "Shut it Ronald!" The mother shouted. "Well, I think he will ask me again because we actually have been going out at the end of last year." Ginny finished her story and returned to her chicken, shoving her green peas off to the side.

"Honey, eat your peas." Ginny angrily shoved a pea into her mouth. "Ron you are taking Leslie to the Ball right?" At Ron's mother's statement Ron actually started gagging on his potatoes. "Ickle Ronnikins! That's not nice. I would be proud to take this… blushing girl- why are you blushing?" Fred swatted Ron in the back and Leslie turned even deeper red. "Hey Leslie! You could be a Weasley! You turn red at all the right times!" George pointed out. Ron finally finished his gagging and shot Fred a dirty look and Fred replied with, "Love you too, bro." emphasizing the word 'Bro'.

"Er- well of course Im taking her to the Ball." Ron almost matched Leslie with the red faces. "Alright, I think dinner is over - Percy!" Molly shouted as Percy strolled casually into the room. "Hello mum." The mum and Percy wrapped each other in a tight hug. Fred and George imitating them then they would add their own sound effects. "Boy's! Bed!" The adult picked up the plates. "Girls, bed please." Tossing the dishes into the sink. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Leslie started ascending the stairs. "Oh, uh, where will I sleep tonight? Since Fred and George are back." Leslie stopped on the stairs.

"Er- dear you will sleep in Ronald's room. Since Fred and George are here." Molly sent her up the stairs and walked into Ron's room. "It's not much." Now being of age, Ron levitated Leslie's things in his window. "Well to you it might not be, to me its fantastic!" Leslie picked up a pack of self shuffling cards. "Wanna play?" Leslie asked. "Sure, what would you like to play?" Ron set the cards on the ground and they immediately started shuffling.

"Ok, it's a muggle game. It's called 'Go Fish'." Leslie explained how to play 'Go Fish'. Within five minutes Ron was playing really well. "Ok. I get the game but why is it called 'Go Fish?'" Ron asked eagerly. "I really don't know Ron." Leslie told him.

At eleven 'o' clock the two were flying out side in the paddock that the Weasley's owned. Fred and George came up with Wiffle Balls for play Quidditch with. "I enchanted them." George spoke as his twin brother opened the case. Four white balls flew out of the case and were soaring around everyone's head acting like giant Snitches. "Let's get them!" Fred was already chasing three at one time. "I got one! No two! Oof!" Ron had caught one then one flew up his shirt. The "oof" was Ron hitting the ground. "Ron! Are you alright?" Leslie flew down to the grass.

"Ug, yeah. Im alright." Ron got up from the ground and got back on his broom. "Ooh, Ronnie! You have a grass stain on your new shirt!" Fred laughed. "Tut, tut, tut." George wagged his finger at Ron. "Whatever." Ron got back on his broom. Once all the Wiffle balls were caught George put the balls in the broom closet and Fred took everyone's brooms, but left Ron's broom out side the closet forgotten. Fred walked up to the two kids and slapped Ron on the back and kissed Leslie's hand. "What's up with them?" Leslie asked as the twin's apperated into the Burrow.

"There acting extra strange today." Ron commented. Leslie and Ron apparated in to his room. "The bathroom is down the hall and down one floor you can change into your pajamas in there." Ron pointed down the hall and Leslie walked into the darkened hall way and down creaky steps trying not to wake anyone.


	8. Icky veggies and Go fish

Back at Privet four drive Harry was having much trouble. He couldn't sleep at all. Dudley was screaming that he didn't get enough to eat. Harry was thinking how could he not get enough to eat? His big fat bottom was already drooping over the sides of the chair. "Eat!" Petunia Dursley shoved a cold can of chicken noodle soup in Harry's door cat flap. Harry drank about three-fourths of it then realized by a bite on the finger by Hedwig that she was probably starving too. "Here." Harry dumped the rest of the contents of soup into Hedwig's food bowl.

Harry made a disgusting face at Hedwig when she ate the vegetables for Harry absolutely hated vegetables. He thought he might write to Ron. There was no point in writing Hermione she would be having too much fun.

_Dear Ron. Hope you are well. Be careful, Hedwig learned how to bite when I last wrote Sirius. Yes! Sirius is alive! He's just a bit broken. Well, Im just looking for contact out of this house. Please write me. Best to you, Harry._

Harry waited for Hedwig to finish up. "Here Hedwig." Hedwig took the letter from Harry and flew off to the burrow. Harry flopped onto the bed and opened his Quidditch book; he liked to read up on all the Quidditch teams and how well they are doing. (The book constantly updated itself.) Harry was startled when his cousin squealed with joy he almost threw his book across the room from fright.

"Mummy loves her Ickle Diddykins! Yes she does!" Aunt Petunia's muffled voice came from the kitchen. "Yes, Dudley. You have a man's appetite." Came Vernon Dursley's voice. "Yeah, a pig's appetite." Harry laughed at his own joke. "Harry!" Get down here now!" Aunt Petunia's voice was not sweet sounding anymore, it was quite the opposite. Harry walked down the stairs thinking about what he could have done this time. Usually he didn't do anything and his punishments were for something Dudley didn't do.

"What did I do this time?" Harry asked in a bored tone. "Don't you speak to us like that!" Vernon told Harry while whapping him on the shoulder. There was a faint "ow" from Harry but it didn't faze anyone at all. "You boy, are going to live with your godfather, I know we were supposed to keep you but we don't want to even fathom your kind anymore." Vernon spoke with disgust as though Harry was a worm that just had its guts squirted out.

"Awwwww. But Ickle Diddykins won't have a punching bag anymore!" Harry blurted out in a false caring voice. "Shut your mouth!" The three Dursley's yelled together. "Go pack your things, now!" Aunt Petunia shouted, her voice shaking as though she was making the worst mistake of her life. Harry walked up the stairs humming a happy tune. Harry decided he should write Sirius but when Harry got to his room an owl was already there

_Hello Harry, I was just checking in with you. Please write me back. It's dreadful boring here, sitting with Remus. Don't tell him I said that._ Harry laughed as he read the letter. _P.S. The bird bites._

"Ow!" The bird had just bit Harry on the finger.

"Ron?" Leslie creeped into Ron's room in her pink pajamas. "Yeah? What took you so long?" Ron was reading over Harry's letter. "Oh, when I was downstairs you dad came home and started asking me questions about the function of a baseball." Leslie exclaimed awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, dads all into that muggle stuff." Ron simply while he was still reading the letter. "Who's that letter from? Oh! Hey Hedwig!" Leslie noticed it was from Harry. She went over to stroke the white owl but Hedwig bit her. "Hey!" Leslie got a band-aid from Ron's drawer and put it on her bleeding finger.

"Yeah, Hedwig learned to bite." Ron was now writing back to Harry.

_Hey Harry, what's up? Leslie's over at my house she says 'Hello Harry.' Would you like to come over sometime? I will ask mum in the morning. Best- Ron._

Ron tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and she flew off.

_Dear Sirius, how are you mate? Uh, I was wondering if I can live with you. Please! The Dursley's are kicking me out and I have no where else to go.-Harry._

Harry looked up from the letter and saw Hedwig swooping in. "Hello Hedwig." Harry was tying the letter to Sirius's owl's leg. "Take this to Sirius, at St. Mungos." The owl nodded, bit Harry and then flew off.

Harry walked over to his drawer as Leslie did and got a band-aid for his bleeding finger. Hedwig hooted happily as she arrived in record time which is about ten minutes. "Yeah, Hedwig, you're getting faster. But I wouldn't be so happy right now. The Dursley's are kicking us out. Since Im 17 and I don't really know how old you are, probably 7, we should be living on our own.

But I think Hagrid still has my key to the Gringotts vault and I don't have much muggle money so I asked Sirius if I can live with him. He hasn't replied yet, so right now Im going to write Lupin." Harry was pacing around his room with Hedwig looking at him curiously when he was done talking Hedwig gave a happy hoot then Harry finally sat down at his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and started to write a letter to Lupin.

Harry wrote the same thing he did to Sirius. "Here Hedwig, take this to Lupin." The owl grabbed the letter and flew off to St. Mungo's. "I better get to writing Ron back." Harry thought out loud. Harry searched his room looking for parchment.

_Hey Ron, Hi Leslie, Yes, I would like to come over! I wrote Sirius and Lupin asking if I could live with them, they haven't written back yet. The Dursley's are kicking me out! Can you believe it? Sooner or later- Harry._

Harry started tapping his desk waiting for Hedwig to return. "Pig what are you doing here?" Harry asked when a tiny owl flew in Harry's window. "Must be flight of the owls tonight." Harry laughed as he walked over to Pigwidgeon.

"To: Hermione. Pig! You've gone the complete wrong way. Here take this letter to Ron and I will have this sent to Hermione when Hedwig gets back." The tiny owl zoomed back to the Burrow. "Pig? Why are you back so early?"

Ron took the letter from Pig and read it to himself. "Leslie will you tie this to Pig's leg?" Ron asked Leslie as he finished the letter. "Yeah sure." Leslie answered. Leslie tied the letter to the minature owl's leg. "Hey you better change into your pajamas too." Leslie told Ron as she was staring out the window watching Pig fly off.

"Yeah, I will be right back." Ron grabbed his pajamas and snuck down stairs. Harry was reading his book once more while waiting for Hedwig to return. "Hey Hedwig, take this to Hermione please." The snowy owl soared back into the sky. By the squeals coming from down stairs Dudley was on his fifth or sixth slice of pie. Harry flopped back on to his bed and returned to his book. "Lights out!" The roaring voice of Harry's uncle told him it was ten p.m.

The skinny seventeen year old turned over to his clock but it told his it was only nine. He best not argue. He got up and turned off the light, the room was pitch black except for the full moon outside, Harry wondered if Lupin took his potion to not transfigure into a werewolf. "Lumos." Harry pulled out his wand and went back to reading his book.

"Hey, Ron" Leslie began as Ron entered the bedroom. "Wanna see if we can go to Diagon alley tomorrow?" Leslie walked over to Ron's bed and sat down. "Yeah, im pretty sure." Ron threw a pillow and a blanket on the floor. "Are you really tired?" Leslie sat up on the bed. "No, not really." Ron was staring out the window.

_Oy, Harry! Wanna come to out house later? Would you also like to go to Diagon alley with me and Leslie later today? You know like, when the sun is up? Please? - Ron._

Harry read the letter twice. How was Harry to get to The Burrow? Apparate of course! Harry had learned to apparate in his last year, his sixth year. Harry started to pack up all his things. The boy opened his trunk and started to put his clothes sloppily into it and searched under his bed for any other clothing items. "Stupid socks." Harry pulled out three pairs of socks and tossed them into the trunk. "Books, Books, Books." Harry muttered as he walked around his room grabbing books that were scattered all over the floor. When his hands were full of books he dumped them into the trunk.

_Im, coming over Ron, sorry for the short notice, the Dursley's are dumping me out now. Im packing, will apparate. See you soon. –Harry._

Ron read the letter He looked up for Pig but he had already flown off. "Oh!" Leslie jumped at the sound of a crack. "Harry's here." Ron sounded relived. The two ran downstairs and greeted Harry. "Here, have a pasty." Ron opened a few cupboards then finally found seven pasties. "Here, you look starving." Leslie slid three of the pasties to Harry. Harry was practically shoving them down his mouth.

"Ok, let's head up. Shh." Ron put a finger to his lips. Harry levitated his trunk and walked up the stairs. "Uh, er- here." Ron pushed some junk to the side and kicked a couple socks to the corner of his room. Harry laid his things down on the spot where Ron had poorly cleared. Leslie was still eating her pasty when she arrived in Ron's room carrying Hedwig's empty cage. "You tired?" Ron sat on his bed. "No, not really." Harry was still staring around the orange room with posters of Quidditch players flying around making no noise.

"Let's teach Harry that game you taught me! What's it called?" Ron started snapping his fingers. "Go fish?" Leslie suggested. "Yeah! It's a muggle game." Ron pulled out his enchanted cards. The three sat in a circle. Leslie explained the game to Harry and the trio played all morning.


	9. Stinky shirts and the pumpkin man

"Breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the whole house. "Morning, mum." Fred and George walked down the stairs both rubbing the sleep from their eyes, yawning. "Hi, twins." The mother didn't look at them; she just continued dishing out breakfast plates to each spot on the table. "Don't even bother calling us our names huh mum?" Fred spoke while yawning which what he said sounding more like, "Don ebn boder cawing us are manes huh mub?"

"No, Im to busy, you father came home very late last night." The mother set three more plates at the table. "Mum! Guess who apparated in last night!" Ron ran down stairs. "Harry dear! Come, come eat! Please!" the plump woman ushered Harry into a seat and the other two sat down.

"Fred, George, sit." The busy mother pointed the twins into chairs next to Ron. "Bill! Charlie!" "Coming mum!" The other two boys came down stairs. Bill holding Ginny's hands and Charlie holding Ginny's feet. "What did you do to you sister?" Molly scolded the oldest boys. "She started walking down the stairs, and then she leaned against the wall and fell asleep." Charlie exclaimed.

"Im awake! Im awake!" Ginny jerked her head and fell into a chair next to Leslie. "Charlie go, please, get your father." The plump woman instructed. "Yes Ma'am!" Charlie put his hand to his head in a salute. He ran upstairs and got his father as told. "Im comin' Im comin' don't push me now." A voice that everyone knew drifted down the staircase. "Hey dad, how are you?" Bill asked his father. "Im fine, morning all." Arthur spoke to everyone. "Hello, honey. Eat! You're going to need it." Mrs. Weasley instructed.

The ten dug into their plates, after Molly was finished serving up seconds she sat down and started to eat. "This is really good Mrs. Weasley." Harry spoke complemented with his mouth full. "You're welcome dear." Mrs. Weasley answered.

There was a loud gulp. "Ron, did you just swallow your whole plate?" Fred asked in a mother mocking tone. "No, but I think I swallowed my fork!" Ron playfully grabbed his neck and pretended to choke, but he burst out laughing as everyone else did then Ron made it even more dramatic by falling on the floor.

Later when they eleven were done laughing. "Mum, can Leslie, Harry and I go to Diagon Alley?" Ron asked hopefully. "Uh, hmm, sure why not. Just be back by three. Oh, Ron, Harry pick up some dress robes. Leslie do you have money for a dress?" Molly handed Ron a couple galleons and a few knuts and sickles. "Yeah, I think so." Leslie nodded. "Ok, go change." Mrs. Weasley hopelessly yelled. The three were already running upstairs.

"Ah! Hedwig's here!" Leslie saw the snowy white bird. "Uh, yeah, Pig went the wrong way so I traded the letter to Hermione off to Hedwig. "It's a reply from Hermione." Ron said. "Thanks 'oh, sir points out the obvious a lot'" Leslie took the letter from Ron.

_Leslie, your letter was really funny! France is really great this year, we stayed in the wizarding side of France it's very, very different. Yes… I have already gotten you your present! I really hope you love it. We are coming home today. Love- Hermione._

Leslie finished the letter and set it on Ron's desk. Leslie decided she should write back.

_Hey Hermione! Will you meet us im Diagon Alley? Hope to see you there, or if even this owl gets to your house, Ha-ha, please meet us in the Leaky Cauldron. Welcome back!-Leslie._

She tied the letter to her owl, which Leslie never bothered to use for Sophie was still learning the routes of peoples houses. "To: Hermione." Leslie instructed. The owl flew off. Leslie opened her mouth to say something but the boys were already gone.

"Oh." Leslie walked over to her bags and picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue shirt with a white tank top underneath it with black trainers. "Harry, your fast," Leslie noticed Harry had gotten back first Ron did. Harry skidded to a halt at Ron's room, he was panting like he had just run a marathon. "You're all wet." Leslie added. "Oh, I got to the shower before Ron even got in. He will only be a little bit." Harry sat down with a towel at Ron's desk and started to dry his hair. Ron skidded in to the hall of the room when Harry finished drying his hair.

"Beat you!" Harry cried as Ron also panted. "By" Pant. "Like" Pant. "Two" Pant. "Minutes!" Ron sat on his bed and started to dry his hair too, breathing heavily. "You are still wet also!" Leslie laughed, "Wanna hug?" Ron asked. Harry got up and stood next to Ron. "No thanks." Leslie threw a pillow at the boys. At that Ron and Harry started chasing Leslie. "I got you." Harry had Leslie by the waist and Ron was hugging the guts out of her. "Alright, since Im already wet I will take a shower too." Leslie picked up her clothes and walked to the bathroom downstairs.

On her way down she hummed a tuneless song. When she stepped into the bathroom she untied her hair from the lazy ponytail and closed the door. "Harry! Pass the towel over here!" Harry threw the towel and Ron caught it and landed with a soft thud on his bed. Ron opened a small door on his floor and dropped the towels and wet clothes down a hole that lead to the laundry room. Leslie got out of the shower, wrapped herself up in a towel and used a charm to make her hair dry. "I wish the boys were smart enough just to use this." Leslie laughed to herself.

"Ah, ah, ah! O.K I promise! I won't! Ron! Off!" Harry started cracking up while Ron as sitting in Harry's back, laughing. "Boys, boys, boys." Leslie spoke in a singsong voice as she propped her elbow against Ron's door frame. "Oh." Ron got off of Harry's back.

"Hey." Harry also got up and walked over to his bag and got out a blood red T-shirt and slipped it over his head. Ron had opened a drawer in his dresser and put on a black T-shirt. "Ron, you look like a rotten pumpkin!" Leslie laughed. Ron looked at himself in his mirror. "Yeah, you do." Harry who was now sitting on the floor was also laughing. Ron threw a pillow at him and took off his shirt again.

Harry put his hands over his eyes and sarcastically yelled, "Ahh! It burns!" Harry snickered. This time Leslie joined in. Ron again threw another pillow at Harry, also one at Leslie. Leslie caught the pillow and threw it back. Ron dodged it and it landed with a soft thud on the bed. Ron bent down and picked up a deep blue T-shirt off the ground and sniffed it then put it over his head. "Eww! Ron that's gross!" Leslie wrinkled her nose.

"Hey, it doesn't smell that bad. Wanna smell it? Huh?" Ron laughed. Ron walked over to Leslie who was laughing and shaking her hands at Ron. "No, no, no! That's gross!" Leslie laughed. "Alright, since were all dressed let's leave." Harry got up and walked over to the door. "Hey, Im hungry." Ron rubbed his stomach. "Freckles, you just ate!" Harry laughed. Everyone was doing a lot of laughing this year.


	10. Boxer boy

"Oh, now Im Freckles, huh?" Ron punched Harry's arm. "Harry, Stinky, lets go." Leslie led the way downstairs. "Ok, first Im Freckles" Ron stopped on the stairs. "Now Im Stinky." Ron started down the stairs again. "Hey Molly." Harry had left Leslie and Ron talking on the stairs. "Yes! Your shirt stinks!" A girl voice drifted down the stairs. "It smells fine!" A boy's voice followed. "Mrs. Weasley? Does his shirt stink?" Leslie ran down the stairs laughing.

"Mum, no it doesn't! Mum, smell it." Ron laughed and walked over to his mum. He took a chunk of his shirt in his hands and shoved it over to Molly Weasley. "Oh Ronald! This smells horrid. Change it." Molly Weasley screwed up her face. "Take this." The mother offered her son a white T-shirt with a black R in the middle "Mum! You've started making Weasley T-shirts now?" Ron whined. "Yes, and you will wear it." The red-headed mum scolded her son.

"Be right back." Ron apparated up to his room and was back a second later. This time he had a blue Hoodie over his 'Weasley' shirt. "It smells fine!" Ron huffed as his mother approached him with caution. "Oh yeah, it's going to be cold. Be right back!" Leslie was about to apparate up the stairs when Harry called out: "Can you get my sweatshirt too?" Leslie nodded and disappeared up stairs. While Leslie was upstairs Ron had gotten a few strawberry strudles out. "Wan dome?" Ron asked. "Huh? Oh two please." Harry had realized that Ron asked him "Want some?" Ron put two of the snacks on a plate and slid them down to Harry. While Leslie was upstairs she was looking for Harry's Hoodie.

She had opened his bag and was looking through it. She flipped over an orange long sleeved shirt and found blue boxers. "Hmm, I always thought he was a briefs man." Leslie laughed. She flipped through some socks and found a grey Hoodie and stuffed a red sweatshirt over her head. She apparated back down to the kitchen, but she found herself sitting on Harry's lap.

"Opps, sorry Harry, here's your sweatshirt." Leslie turned red-faced and handed Harry his sweatshirt, she got up and took a strudle from Ron's hands. "Thank you very much." Leslie took a bite and Ron nodded. "Let you kids be gone!" Molly cried. "Ok, ok, ok, we are leaving." Ron laughed. There was a loud crack in the middle of the street where cautious people walking by stepped aside. Others stepped aside like nothing even happened.

"We need to go to Flourish and Blott's." Leslie stated flatly. "Ok, Why?" Ron returned with a question. "Present-" Leslie was already off, lost in the crowd before she could finish her sentence "Leslie! We've looked through every shop in Diagon alley!" Harry complained. "Right lets go to Hogsmeade." Leslie apperated off. The two boys shrugged and disappeared. "Zonkos, Zonkos, Zonkos." A paranoid Leslie was wandering around Hogsmeade. "Hmm… think she will like this? Eh, I'll get it anyways."

Leslie dumped a box of 'Favorite Flavor Lollipops.' They were supposed to change to your favorite flavor when up put one in your mouth. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Leslie was walking up and down the window looking for some good candy. "Hey Leslie, There's some girlie stuff in here." Harry pointed to a new looking building with a whole lot of girl things. "Thanks. How did you find this place?" Leslie asked. "Well, this really h-" Harry stopped in mid sentence by Ron making stopping gesture with his hands. Leslie looked around to see what Harry was staring at. Nothing. "Oh well, thanks." Leslie ran into the store. "You don't start with the hot girl, thing when you are with another girl. What if that was Hermione you were talking to?" Ron asked. "She woulda slapped me." Harry said simply. "Like this?" Ron slapped Harry across the face. "Want me to kiss it make it better?" Ron made kissing noises. "Nah, Im good." Harry laughed.


	11. Boys and shopping dont mix

"How do you think the boys are doing?" Hermione put down her mug. "I don't know." Leslie put her mug down too. "Wow, look how hard it's snowing!" Hermione looked behind her at Leslie's comment. There were small children making snowmen and having snowball wars. "Let's go." Leslie ran out the door laughing. "Leslie? What?" Hermione finished her cup and ran out the door after Leslie. "Leslie?" Hermione called. "Ow!" Hermione laughed it hadn't really hurt but it was the first word out of her mouth. She had just been hit by a snowball. "Leslie!" Hermione picked up a handful of snow and chucked it at Leslie. They were chasing and laughing at each other for an hour.

"Hermione, Leslie?" The two boys asked as they approached the girls. "And you said we were wasting time." Harry threw a snowball against the wall. There was a couple minutes of silence before Leslie threw a snowball at Ron while she was still staring at the ground. "Run." Hermione yelled. She grabbed Leslies arm and ran away from the boys who were now pelting them with snowballs. "We surrender!" Leslie yelled from behind a wall. "School starts tomorrow! We better go pack again." Hermione informed.

"Ok, bye Hermione." Hermione's three friends waved to her and then apparated to the Burrow. Hermione apparated to her home with her bags in hand. "Whoa!" Leslie fell on the floor instead of landing on her feet. Harry grabbed her hand to help her up. "Thanks." Leslie picked up her bags and walked up to Ron's room with the boys following.

"Im freezing, it's so cold." Leslie sat on the bed and took her sweatshirt off, Ron handed Leslie a jacket and she put it over her shivering shoulders. "Dinners ready!" Molly Weasley's voice was cracked and tired. "She had probably been working all day long." Harry thought. "I hope it's hot." Ron wondered rubbing his stomach and walking down the stairs. "Welcome back home." Mrs. Weasley greeted them coldly. Harry checked the watch he had bought. "Ron, look at the time." Harry held his wrist over to Ron. It was six in the afternoon. Leslie who was shorter then the boys looked up a bit to see what time it was.

"Were really sorry mum," Ron begged. "If Harry and I hadn't been so caught up with the Lightning Rod we would have been home on time!" Ron confessed. "Oh! I can't believe I forgot!" Ron ran back up the stairs and stumbled a little but Harry and Leslie caught him. "I won a contest!" Ron threw the money bag on the table.

"Oh, good for you Ron. How much is on there?" His mum patted him on the back. "There are one thousand Galleons in there." Ron puffed his chest out like a super hero. "And, he also won two Lightning Rods." Harry walked up there and puffed his chest too. Leslie walked up and stood next to Ron ignoring the stupidity. "Are you guys having a contest?" Bill walked into the room. "Leslie, you win." Bill sat at the table. Leslie knew what Bill had meant. "Very funny Bill." Leslie sat down. Charlie, Fred and George were hustling down the stairs. Harry and Ron walked over to the opposite side of the table next to Leslie and sat down. Arthur Weasley came inside and washed his hands.


End file.
